Memory Beta:Requested images
Have an image to request? Post it here! Just enter a very brief description to the image you want, or link to the image if it is displayed externally. ;Example * ** brief description ~~~~ Characters Xy :If anyone with access to scanner picked up the quad cover of Star Trek: New Frontier Turnaround, Issue 1, one of the covers has an excellent picture of Xy that would be perfect for his page. Alas, I can't find the quad cover in the stores or a decent sized image of it online anywhere. – Turtletrekker 00:10, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::I don't have the quad, but there are at least two perfectly good portrait shots inside, and no doubt more to come in the rest of the miniseries. --8of5 00:58, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :::There we go>, should do for now, has a couple of fragments of speech bubble, but they aren’t too invasive. And the cover version looks kinda shadowy anyways. --8of5 01:10, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Works for me (-: – Turtletrekker 02:15, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I've got the quad, and can put up those images if so desired. -- sulfur 23:29, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ;Ro Laren (mirror) :A picture of Ro Laren mirrorthat would be perfect for the mirror Ro Laren page.-- 21:44, 31 December 2008 (UTC)user typhuss nerys ::It would have to be a supplemental image as there is no official source for that (as far as I know), but it might be possible to alter an image of regular universe image to work in the context. Does mirror Ro have any distinctive features? --8of5 22:32, 31 December 2008 (UTC) what do you mean by does mirror Ro have any distinctive features?.-- 22:28, 6 January 2009 (UTC)user typhuuss nerys ::Any scars, different hair style, crooked nose, etc? -- sulfur 23:29, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :::i don't know,she might have scars and a different hair style she's from the mirror universe-- 00:56, 7 January 2009 (UTC)user typhuss nerys Would be possible to alter an image of Ro Laren for mirror Ro Laren?.--Typhuss 19:58, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Answer me.--Typhuss 23:56, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ;Breen :Can anyone get a picture of a Breen? There is none for the Breen article. – Darth Batrus 08:53, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::Done, good ol' TrekCore. --8of5 16:15, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks for that 8of5 :) – Darth Batrus 17:32, 5 April 2009 (UTC :Wow -- I never realized how much Thot Pran resembles a younger Thot Gor... -- Captain MKB 18:11, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::Apologies if paranoia is about to ruin what I assume was a joke, but; I didn’t get them mixed up did I? --8of5 18:56, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :::Not that I know of, I probably should have said Thot Rong for the purposes of my joke -- what I may never be able to figure out is if Rong's single visual appearance was either of the above. -- Captain MKB 19:00, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Locations ;Qo'noS :There is already a picture but if there is a better one (with more of the planet in it) out there and someone can find it, it would look better on the article.--Long Live the United Earth 20:23, 25 August 2008 (UTC) ::This shows the whole globe, but it's basically just a fuzzy green circle, not much of an improvement... has a few space shots showing other portions of the globe, but they're no improvement over the existing Enterprise shot. ;Enterprise 1701 remastered :A really good, clear, screenshot of the from the remastered series, rather than the promo pic we have/had. --The Doctor 23:43, 14 February 2008 (UTC) ::I've been keeping a eye for one as TrekCore uploads its screencaps for the first season. Depends what kind of angle you want, I've been looking for ones at a similar, more side-on view to our existing image, while so far most of the angles with the whole ship in shot have been a bit more front on. --8of5 14:12, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :::There we go> I think that's the clearest shot available so far, we can always replace it if something better turns up. --8of5 15:03, 15 February 2008 (UTC) ; from Armada :Cannot find any images that aren't from fan-mods -- prefer screenshots from unmodded gameplay. -- Captain MKB 23:48, 24 February 2008 (UTC) ::Taa-daa > --00:40, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ;Original-era Miranda vessel from Legacy : Anyone have }} and have the ability to cap a good view of the TOS-era Miranda model from that game? It's been missing from our wiki for a long time to have an image of better quality than the kinda-crummy comic image of the USS Cortez -- since Legacy has such good imagery, we could probably get a really good depiction there -- Captain MKB 01:24, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::Took my a while to figure how to get a cap in Legacy. I also found it difficult to decide which angle worked best for the ship (it looks pants from most). --8of5 13:18, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks bunches! This is exactly what our Miranda articles needed! -- Captain MKB 15:34, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ; :Need a picture for the ISS Nobunaga page.Would be possible to alter an image of the Constitution-class starship Defiant and have it say ISS Nobunaga on it.Also have the Terran Emipre markings on it with a dagger going through the earth. ; side view image :Can anyone get a good scan of the side view of a starship that was included in the Star Trek Encyclopedia. I've really having trouble find one. --The Doctor 16:10, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Just to note, The Doctor appears to have sourced this image --> --8of5 07:04, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ;Constitution comparison On the bluray release of there is a feature called "Starships", which displays a comparison image of the new and old Enterprise s. I don't have any software that can take screen captures from blurays; to get the current image I had to take a photograph of my screen! The photo isn't as bad quality as I anticipated, but I still think it would be preferable to replace it with a pure screen capture, so if anyone can take screencaps from bluray, or the same feature is on the DVD release and can be sourced from that, I would appreciate an updated version of this image. --8of5 03:01, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ;Species 9341 Entity from Armada I found a picture on the internet, but it was too small, and everything else is for Armada 2 mods. CAn someone please find a picture from the original armada? --Not Spock 15:35, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Media covers I've been on of late and realized this book has five or six different (known) covers in circulation.. one from the original print (showing Gilla Dupree and the Danons with their spire), one from the 80s reprint (showing Kirk), one by artist Kazuhiko Sano from the 90s reprint (showing Kirk and Sulu), and foreign versions by Corgi Publ., Titan Books, etc. Anyone have decent resolution copies of any of these, as from Google the only gem i've found is the original painting without titles, everything else is thumbnails. -- Captain MKB 17:54, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :I couldn't find any Amazing images, but found some decent enough (after a bit of repair) to get a cover gallery going --8of5 21:57, June 13, 2010 (UTC): File:Devil World art.jpg|79 artwork File:DevilWorld.jpg|79 Bantam File:Devil World 1985.jpg|85 Bantam File:Devil World 1995.jpg|95 Bantam File:Devil World Corgi.jpg|85 Corgi File:Devil World Titan.jpg|94 Titan ::Thank you very much, 8 -- these are beautiful and I appreciate the quick, high-quality response. much like Scotty, you are a miracle worker... -- Captain MKB 22:20, June 14, 2010 (UTC) High praise indeed, thank you kindly! --8of5 22:14, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Other Category:Memory Beta